Support Frigate Type 69 Acraenos-pattern Mk.XXXXII
|image = Adulator Main Pic.png|universe = ST-prime|status = Active|faction = Draugr clans House Kedev, Clan Acraenos|time = Unknown|classification = Support frigate|role = Fire support Fire control Light carrier Transport Mining Various combat support roles Light combat Picket ship|dimensions = 320 x 97 x 112 meters (not including antennae)|mass = Unknown|decks = Unknown|number = Unknown|pArmaments = Varies heavily between ships 1x main coaxial energy weapon Numerous other, lighter weapons|sArmaments = Various point-defense, anti-corvette, and anti-fighter emplacements|shield = Average for Draugr, type unknown|armor = Average for Draugr, type unknown|sublight = 1x Light aspion-emission catalyst engines 5x Tactical Leptonic-reaction catalyst engines|ftl = None|sspeed = 15 AU/day (observed)|crew = Unknown; estimated at 411|strikeCraft = None by default Can be modified to carry several; specifics unknown|assault = Varies widely|maxPop = Unknown, likely high|sensor = Several advanced sensor arrays, with apparent emphasis on short-ranged scans and tactical information|note = All data acquired from scans, blackboxes, witness accounts; accuracy may vary|imagecaption = Artist's conception|fspeed = N/A}} The Support Frigate Type 69 Acraenos-pattern Mk.XXXXII, codenamed Adulator by Allied forces and sometimes referred to as {Target:Milestone} in PCG technical or intelligence reports, was a combat and support ship employed by the Draugr Clan Acraenos― primarily, naval House Kedev Though usage by Houses Temsyk, Kaalvex, or Qalama is not uncommon either.. Like most vessels in Acraenos service, they appear to double as mining and utility ships when not actively raiding Specifications Adulator bears several superficial and internal similarities to the Arquebus weaponship, also employed by Clan Acraenos; unlike the Arquebus, however, the Adulator boasts a generally more conventional weapon layout. Although all Draugr ships vary significantly between each other, most Adulators posses a coaxial energy weapon in line with its many sensor arrays, supported by many other turreted and coaxial guns; point-defense and anti-air weaponry is reduced, reason unknown. Combined with reasonable shielding and armor, for Draugr vessels, as well as a surprising ability in all areas of mobility, and the Adulator has proven surprisingly effective in direct combat for a support ship. That said, it lacks quite the same alpha-strike potential and sustained damage output as the Draugr's primary attack craft, and will thus rarely act as part of the main attack thrust. When the Type 69 is intentionally used in direct combat, it is usually in a picket or blockading role, where it can best capitalize upon its expansive sensory abilities; this is not terribly common, however, as corvettes and lighter frigates are still generally sufficiently adept and numerous enough to fill these roles. More often, the Adulator plays the part of carrier and support craft, enhancing the abilities of other Draugr ships and finishing off weakened prey. Sensor and Communications interestingly, much of the space, energy, and computational equipment used to power the main cannon on the Arquebus' are, on the Adulator, dedicated to the vessel's large sensory subsystem mounted on the prow, accompanied by a similarly-large expansion in communication systems. It is believed these increased sensory and communications capabilities serve two purposes: while in combat, it is used to rapidly produce and relay high-definition targeting data (for Draugr standards); when supporting asteroid mining operations, they are used to detect high concentrations of valuable ores for processing, and then relay the data to dedicated vessels. The presence of such an array of fine electrical equipment is rather puzzling to most analysts; one of the Draugr's biggest weaknesses, especially for Clan Acraenos, is their lack of such equipment, due to difficulty with both salvaging and production. Why the Draugr chose to outfit a not-entirely-uncommon frigate with such an extensive sensors systems instead of a potentially more valuable ship, as is their normal custom, is unknown; the current leading explanation is that these sensors are mainly bits and pieces left over from sensors salvaged/produced for a ship that would more normally possess them, such as a sensor corvette or capital ship. Macromodules The Adulator's main role in a Draugr attack force seems to be as combat and fire support; to this end, the vessel mounts a tactical macromodule section mounted near the bow, behind the main bridge. These usually carry strike craft transport macromodules (especially those for Shatterers or Devourers), although direct combat modules are also not uncommon when direct combat calls (as outlined above). Strangely, a cruise-missile module is also somewhat popular, despite the relative rarity of these weapons in the Acraenos fleet as a whole; it would appear that whenever a smaller- or medium-sized raiding party requires heavy missile support, it's the Adulators that usually take up the call. This is likely due to the ship's extensive sensor systems (as mentioned above), decent maneuverability, and its already-present collection of ranged weapons― all traits that make the vessel an excellent ranged missile boat (at least when compared to other Draugr ships). As with other Draugr ships with macromodular components, however, the Adulator has been observed fielding more than just combat modules. When under the employ of lead mining House Temsyk, for example, the vessel will often act as an independent mining ship or support ship, using it's already-notable sensors to detect high concentrations of valuable ores for processing. While in service to the merchant House Qalama, on the other hand, it will often be used as an armed transport or envoy vessel, when more valuable cargo needs to get to a location quickly without a compromise in protection. Perhaps more interesting than either of those, however, is its use by the enigmatic House Kaalvex. From what we can tell, Kaalvex acts as both a command and electronic-warfare house; however, sightings are so rare, it's difficult to decipher much beyond this. Although there are confirmed reports of purely Kaalvex-operated vessels (codenamed Abacus), they instead appear to usually limit themselves to their own modules on vessels operated by other clans. The Adulator is one of the most common ships used for this purpose, likely due to its advanced sensors and comms as mentioned earlier. History For hopefully-obvious reasons, we are currently not privy to any prior history this ship may have with Clan Acraenos; however, there have been several recorded encounters with this vessel. The most important or notable of these have been reproduced below. 8/16/2618 ― Entaro's Star ― First Known Contact The Adulator was first encountered during one of the first recorded clashes with Clan Acraenos, in the Entaro's Star system. At 0640 hours, a small PCG patrol squadron responded to a local convoy's distress beacon, which had stopped in orbit of the system's inner gas giant to refuel; by the time the squadron got there, almost all merchant vessels had been lost. The Draugr had a large numerical superiority; however, their escorts had dealt heavy damage to the raider's ships before going down, evening the playing field. During the ensuing melee, the PCG's flagship ―an Iwo Jima-class, PCG Garter― identified a unknown class of Draugr vessel which had already fired several volleys of heavy missiles at the PCG responders. The commander of the Garter ordered his ship to break off and pursue the new Draugr ship, forcing it to turn and flee. Despite proving surprisingly maneuverable, the Iwo Jima easily overpowered its shielding and penetrated the hull; the vessel scuttled itself soon after. PCG post-combat analysis teams later returned to the site of the battle as part of Operation: Ghosthunter (one of this organization's predecessors), where the wreck was partially salvaged. Although most of the wrecks had been picked clean by scavengers (almost certainly the Acraenos salvage team, which wasn't present for the battle and thus escaped destruction), there was still enough left of the new ship for the team to confirm it was of a previously-undocumented design; it was soon designated {Target:Milestone} and given relatively-high target priority. 4/19/2619 ― Zhukov Karaam ― Electronic Warfare On April 19th, 2619, Clan Acraenos staged a medium-sized assault against a minor MSI colony in the Zhukov Karaam system. The defenders, shocked by the suddenness of the attack, failed to rally; even those not engaged in combat had their communications and sensors jammed on every frequency, preventing any form of coordination. In the ensuing chaos, the Draugr were able to deal severe damage while minimizing their own losses. However, a certain Captain Arletta ―commander of a light battleship in drydock for a minor refit― was able to use his ship's ECCM systems to partially burn through the jamming and locate the sources: three Adulators near the back of the Draugr formation, bearing and unknown macromodule. Realizing victory or defeat rested on destroying these Adulators, Arletta staged and emergency drydock launch, and ―under heavy anticapital fire― was able to engage and destroy two of the jamming ships, as well as forcing the third to flee. With the ECM's effects beginning to dissipate, the MSI defensive line reformed and successfully repulsed the assault― although still not without heavy losses on both sides. Arletta's vessel was destroyed in the battle, but he and most of the crew survived. The unknown macromodules were latter identified as House Kaalvex EW modules; their presence on a House Kedev ship confirmed analyst's and expert's already-widely-held belief that the former House did not operate entirely independently, but instead worked largely within the operations of other major Houses. Images Author's Notes Built for Hakann's, Dino's, And S-H's birthday (2016) Notes See Also Original Forum post Download link (Dropbox) Category:Draugr Category:Draugr Frigate